The fallen world ( raikage love story)
by YUI30
Summary: Namikaze Yumi a normal jounin who is the older sister of Namikaze Minato , Has send as a spy in Kumogakure since there is second world war going on. When she meets Ay the Son of raikage she falls for him but soon she has to pay consequences for it...Rated M for voilence,Strong lang. who knows whether there will be Lemon


**The Fallen World **

**Journal of a girl name Namikaze Yumi**

_we live in a world where lots of things happens in seconds and we are not aware about it, but I believe someday this world will be able to discover the "rules" of this planet_

_Yes rules that's what I mean, If we dont follow these rules we will have to repay for our sin. The strong always survies and the weak always perish_

_But no I dont follow these rules and soon I had to pay my sin..._

_I always was careful that I will never fall in love but unfortunately I fall in love..._

_In my family there were four members me,my mom , my little brother minato and my unborned brother in my mother's womb_

_my grandfather was Uchiha madara and my father's identity was still unknown_

_I wish I could I met him_

_when I was 4 years old my brother ichiru was born and minato that time was 2 years old_

_I had nothing to do when I was 4 years old so my mom decided to join academy at this early age_

_I graduated from my academy when I was 6 years old_

_Man that was quite fast_

_very well I was known quite unique_

_I was fat and use to wear spectacles_

_Hokage decided to give me three years for my self training and other odd things to do_

_Because he decided to let his grand-neice Tsunade be my sensei_

_Well as I mentioned before people consider me quite unique well nidaime hokage tobirama senju was one of them_

_we were both close because he use to know my father_

_we both use to talk a lot when he was not hokage_

_but when he became hokage he got quite busy with those paper works that every kage hates to do!_

_Well those three years I just spent some time training and watched my brother growing_

_my little brother ichiru was quite cute as compared now_

_he had spiky eyes, fluffy cheeks and bright shiny blue eyes as minato, I wish I could have those kind of blue eyes but iam glad I have black eyes since they are known as most mysterious eyes_

_I was having problem in making friends since girls thought iam weird even now I dont have any "girl"friends who are from my village_

_my mother was very close to one person_

_she just transferred to konoha village from Iwagakure due to some financial reason_

_Her name was Asachi_

_she has a son at my same age name Yuke_

_that time I was glad that me and Yuke became friends since we were at same age ,wear spectacles and were known weird_

_well now the things are different_

_well Yuke was half Iwa nin and Half Konoha Nin so that created a lot of problems in both the villages_

_but soon because of him it ended the war between the two villages so many people praise and like him because of that_

_I was 9 year old minato was 7 and ichiru 6 year when I was chosen as genin in Tsunade's team I came to know that my little brother Ichiru is in the same team as mine!_

_Well it's because of his little tirade_

_minato was on Jiraiya's team and I was on Tsunade's well then only one person is left and that is orochimaru!_

_Well Ichiru thought he is creepy so he begged the nidaime hokage for being in same team as mine_

_Tsunade has no problem since she like cute boys and ichiru used him little bright blue eyes to melt them_

_He already learned such kind of technique in early age!_

_But I worked with Tsunade sensei only for 7 years with ichiru_

_I know that's too long but we did had fun_

_I was graduated as Special Jounin_

_Nidaime Hokage died in early age in a mission with his team in Kumogakure_

_He was once attacked by Gold and silver brother a.k.a Ginkaku and Jinkaku_

_but somehow that old man still survived_

_so I forgived kumogakure for once ._

_Well then his mission with his team_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimaru Danzo, those two old hags councilers man I dont remember their name... Uchiha Kagami and someone from Akimichi clan_

_It was second world war and that time they were surrounded by 20 kumo nin_

_Nidaime chose Hiruzen the old man as hokage and danzo that 2nd creepy person got frustated_

_He died in that mission and that made me frustrated and wanted to take revenge from kumogakure_

_I developed a kekai genkai with ichiru and minato which made my eyes look red whenever I perform that its techniques this is one of the reason I was selected as hokage but I turned down that offer since I know its pro and cons and suggested my brother Minato to become one,_

_I believe minato had the will of fire to change this world_

_so he did_

_I became a philosipher and I started investigating on pasts to gain more knowledge for my techniques I came across to an uchiha tablet which I was able to understand after 2 years on investigating in it .Thanks to Itachi and Shisui who helped me in this mission because I was still considered as Uchiha member even thought being a namikaze_

_I believed in Death gods (shinigami) and I worship them for 3 years_

_And somone did hear my prayers_

_I stumble upon two scrolls in my storage room which contain Informations on Edo tensei and shinigami_

_I thought Edo tensei scroll story was like fairy tail and consider it as crap so I throw that scroll in some "well"so that no one can come across to such things and the shinigami_

_I think in olden times Namikaze clan used to practice Shinigami techniques so it was there in my storage_

_It quite helped me and both my brothers a lot to learn new powerfull techniques_

_Minato created rasengan_

_Ichiru created Killer moves using taijutsu which was a fusion of Sharingan and his Normal skills_

_I created the most powerfull of them_

_Amateratsu scalpel_

_Which is a fusion of Mangekyo sharingan Amateratrsu and a normal scalpel_

_Minato possessed blood of a true Namikaze_

_Ichiru of Uchiha_

_and me possessed both of them half Namikaze and Half Uchiha_

_One morning I was called in Office by that old man Hiruzen_

_He was sitting doing his usual paper works with minato and some councilors including Danzo !_

_I got frustrated to know that I was assigned a mission in Kumogakure to spy!_

_Come on! Spy seriously iam not good at it at all! And that also with Itachi,shisui and my brother Ichiru!_

_Well I had no choice but to accept it as special tensai jounin_

_so iam 18 now and writing this stupid journal because iam going to attend a sucidal mission_

_this is a short memorial journal for those who will remember me I guess when I die will read this as a memory for being with me !_

"sis You done with your journal ?" My little brother ichiru asked me

Yumi sighed

"Yup iam done" she said

Ichiru had fire in his eyes since he was excited to move in his mission that also in kumogakure! For some reason

"So iam heading to kumogakure to meet raikage in one week!" I thought

hello there! Iam author Yui and Yup I know the journal is too long well its because I wanted to give the story a new unique idea ^o^ and so I did

in next chapter Yumi is going to meet the third raikage and his son Ay

this much only I can reveal now

Hope you guys like the story and make sure you give some reviews

And all pm's and reviews will be replied within 1-2 days

see you guys soon! Ta-toes!


End file.
